I Beg To Differ
by sarabdp
Summary: Estão comentando sobre a vida de Severus e ele se sentiu no direito de desmentir. Todo crédito dessa fanfic é da @Loten, Estou autorizada apenas a traduzi-la. All credit for this fanfic is from @Loten. I am only allowed to translate.


"Darkness is more productive of sublime ideas than light."

_\- Edmund Burke._

Grimmauld Place não se tornara apreciavelmente menos deprimente desde o fim da guerra, Severus refletiu indolentemente enquanto descia as escadas. A única mudança positiva real, na visão dele, era que eles finalmente haviam se livrado daquele encanto horrível que Moody havia colocado na porta da frente, ele quase desmoronou na primeira vez que teve que se esgueirar e foi confrontado pela máscara empoeirada do fantasma de Dumbledore. Aquela lembrança em particular estava enterrada atrás de uma parede chamada Não Pensar Sobre, junto com muitas outras coisas.

No entanto, todos eles ainda estavam ali, espreitando ao redor da Sede, sem muito o que fazer. Ideia de Minerva. Ela queria que todos eles estivessem mais ou menos no mesmo lugar enquanto trabalhavam para colocar Hogwarts em funcionamento mais uma vez, e dado que a casa já bastante dilapidada de Severus havia caído em sérios problemas durante o último ano da guerra que ele havia decidido bem. Ele ainda não havia decidido se voltaria para a escola quando fosse reaberta ou não, ele não queria particularmente, e seria cheio de lembranças ruins, e nenhum dos estudantes que retornavam iria querer ele lá, mas ele poderia ser útil e ele realmente não queria fazer qualquer outra coisa também.

Ele planejava passar a noite na biblioteca como costumava fazer, mas, para o seu desagrado, estava ocupado por ninguém menos que o trio de ouro, três vezes condenado. Severus ficava fisicamente desconfortável sempre que ele estava no mesmo quarto que os três, nenhum deles podia enfrentá-lo, e dois deles poderiam ser enfrentados, mas os três juntos eram um lembrete de que eles sabiam de tudo. Misericordiosamente, Potter manteve muitos dos detalhes em segredo, mas seus amiguinhos tinham visto todo o maldito mundo. Não pela primeira vez, ou a última, Severus se amaldiçoou, se ele soubesse que ele iria sobreviver, ele não teria dado ao pirralho a maioria dessas memórias.

Ainda assim, isso foi feito agora, e ele empurrou para o fundo de sua mente enquanto entrava na sala. O silêncio culpado instantâneo dizia muito claramente que eles estavam falando sobre ele. Ignorando os três com tanta desdém quanto possível, dirigiu-se à estante mais próxima e pegou o primeiro livro que parecia prender sua atenção por mais de um par de páginas antes de virar-se e sair novamente. Ele então prontamente parou e encostou-se à parede fora da vista da porta e começou a escutar, seguindo princípios gerais.

\- Sabe, eu pensei que ele teria mudado agora - disse Weasley. - A guerra acabou.

\- Não foi a guerra que fez dele um idiota - Potter respondeu. - Ele sempre foi, muito antes de irmos para a escola. Seus irmãos o avisaram sobre ele, não foram?

\- Sim, eu sei, mas... nós sabemos porque, agora. Isso não deveria fazê-lo, bem, não amigável, mas... eu não sei, um pouco menos desagradável?

\- Em que planeta você mora, Ron? - Granger perguntou, parecendo divertida. - É Snape. Ele sempre será desagradável. É assim que o mundo funciona.

Os três trocaram risadas enquanto Severus ouvia desapaixonadamente. Não era como se nada disso fosse novo. Crescendo entediado, ele estava prestes a sair quando Potter sugeriu: - Ele deveria encontrar algo para torná-lo menos miserável, então, não deveria?

\- Como o quê? - Weasley perguntou.

\- Ficar deitado, talvez.

\- Merlin, as imagens mentais! Obrigado, Harry, eu não precisava desse pensamento!

Severus revirou os olhos e começou a se afastar quando Granger comentou: - Pode haver um problema lá.

\- Bem, sim, eu posso te dar uma lista de vários!

\- Cale a boca, Ron. Pense nisso. Ele sempre foi focado em uma mulher, desde que ele era um menino. Eu duvido que ele teria procurado em outro lugar, mesmo que tivesse a oportunidade.

Potter começou a rir. - Você quer dizer que Snape é virgem? - Ele perguntou com toda a arrogância de um menino que finalmente conseguiu se esquivar da mãe de sua namorada por tempo suficiente para ter relações sexuais apenas alguns meses atrás. Weasley estava rindo também, o que Severus achou levemente irritante. Ele tinha certeza de que nenhum deles poderia ser chamado de experiente, e embora não fosse a primeira vez que ele ouvia essa teoria, ele achava mais vindo de pessoas que conheciam Lily. Era irritantemente plausível.

\- Provavelmente, sim - concordou Granger, ele não podia ouvir se ela estava rindo ou não sobre a histeria de Weasley, mas ela certamente parecia divertida, e seu temperamento explodiu. Foi preciso muito autocontrole para não voltar para lá e enfrentá-los, mas ficar com raiva agora só faria com que eles achassem que estavam certos e ele seria condenado se fizesse isso. Ele estava, no entanto, determinado a provar o contrário, e saiu furioso e intrigado de volta ao seu quarto.

Chutando a porta atrás dele, ele olhou para a parede, seriamente insultado. Ele não se importava com o que alguém pensasse sobre seu temperamento, sua aparência ou sua personalidade, mas ser rotulado como um virgem em sua idade por três adolescentes presunçosos e arrogantes era patético. O problema era que não havia uma maneira real de desaprová-lo, já que todos os seus amantes eram trouxas e ele duvidava que se lembrasse de qualquer um de seus nomes completos, ele certamente não estava em contato com nenhum deles.

Por alguma razão, foi a atitude de Granger que foi mais irritante. Os meninos eram ambos estúpidos, mas ele sentia como se a menina devesse ter conhecido melhor de alguma maneira ou pelo menos dado a ele o benefício da dúvida. Ele não se lembrava ativamente de ofendê-la recentemente, então o ataque não tinha sido realmente necessário. Bem, então ele decidiu com raiva. Ele não era virgem, e se a insuportável sabe-tudo pensasse o contrário, ele teria que provar a ela que ela estava errada.

Demorou três dias para Severus realmente agir de acordo com seu plano impulsivo. Em parte, ele precisava de tempo para ter coragem, porque um passo em falso aqui iria desfazer toda a boa vontade que suas confissões no leito de morte tinham ganhado da Ordem e ele seria jogado fora no frio novamente. Em parte, ele queria um pouco de tempo para que seu temperamento esfriasse um pouco, porque de jeito nenhum ele queria combinar raiva e sexo, isso foi um não muito definido. E em parte ficou intrigado ao descobrir que o impulso não era tão absurdo quanto parecia e que ele realmente gostava dela, agora que ele estava prestando atenção e olhando para ela como uma jovem mulher e não como uma ex-aluna irritante, Hermione Granger tinha crescido muito bem enquanto ele não estava olhando, e por algum motivo parecia acertar a maioria de seus botões. Isso foi muito interessante e prometeu tornar esse pequeno esquema mais divertido. Além disso, não era como se ele tivesse algo melhor para fazer ou pensar no momento.

Como de costume, à noite, a maioria dos que moravam em casa reuniram-se no andar de baixo, na cozinha e na sala de estar, e estavam sendo barulhentos e irritantes. Severus geralmente se escondia em seu quarto ou na biblioteca, assim como Granger, eles pareciam ter um pouco em comum, agora ele estava olhando de perto. Agora ele descia pelos corredores, automaticamente pisando para evitar os lugares onde as tábuas do assoalho rangiam, as pessoas frequentemente comentavam sobre sua discrição, mas não era nada além de cuidado e observação, até que ele pudesse ver através da porta do quarto entreaberta, ela estava sentada de pernas cruzadas na cama, encostada na parede e lendo. Ele provavelmente não teve muito tempo antes que ela percebesse que alguém estava lá, então ele tomou um momento apressado para observá-la enquanto ele ainda estava invisível.

À primeira vista, não havia muito para ver, sinceramente. Ela estava vestindo jeans e uma camiseta velha, nada de especial, e tinha descuidadamente amarrado sua explosão de cabelos cacheados para trás em uma cauda solta apenas para mantê-lo fora de seu rosto. Certamente não o olhar de uma jovem que queria parecer atraente, mas perversamente gostava disso, tornava mais fácil ver a verdadeira mulher, não os ornamentos. Três dias - e noites - de pensar nela aumentaram a expectativa até o ponto em que ele começou a se perguntar sobre a exatidão de sua memória, mas não, sua figura era como ele se lembrava, com a promessa de algumas curvas doces sob as roupas casuais, embora sem dúvida ela pensasse que estava acima do peso. Ela realmente não se parecia muito com a garota que ele lembrava sempre que ele olhava para ela antes, mais uma vez, agora ela tinha dezenove anos e as coisas tinham sido planejadas para terminar a escola. Ela era adulta agora, o que era uma espécie de alívio, parte dele não estava realmente confortável com esse plano, simplesmente por causa de quão mais nova ela era. Como foi, ele não viu nada para fazê-lo sentir-se culpado e muito para lhe interessar.

Sua observação agradável foi interrompida pelo movimento de dentro do quarto, seu feio gato ruivo estava dormindo ao pé da cama e agora se desenrolava e se espreguiçava lentamente antes de pular no chão e caminhar até a porta. Granger nem sequer olhou para cima, obviamente acostumada com as idas e vindas de seu familiar, quando o animal empurrou a porta um pouco mais e entrou no corredor, a besta sentou-se então, envolveu a cauda fofa em torno de suas patas e sujeitou Severus ao olhar mais penetrante que já havia experimentado quando a Legilimência não estava envolvida. Severus olhou para o gato pelo que pareceu um longo tempo antes, para sua surpresa, cheirou, levantou-se e passou por ele com o nariz esmagado no ar e a cauda erguida, deixando-o ali. Isso foi muito interessante, dado o pouco que ele sabia de Amassos. Ele sorriu, decidindo tomar isso como um bom presságio, e voltou sua atenção para o quarto.

Dando um passo à frente, ele cutucou a porta com a ponta da bota, empurrando-a para dentro enquanto se movia para encostar-se ao batente da porta e cruzar os braços sobre o peito, engolindo seu sorriso. - Boa noite - comentou friamente, enquanto Granger olhava para cima, lendo o lampejo de emoções em seu rosto - surpresa, perplexidade, um lampejo momentâneo de culpa que foi suprimido às pressas.

\- Boa noite - ela respondeu lentamente, inclinando-se para frente para colocar seu livro na mesa de cabeceira, se ela estivesse usando um top de corte baixo, ele teria recebido uma visão muito bonita, pena, antes de se endireitar e olhar para ele cautelosamente. - Posso ajudar?

Ele ouviu a pequena hesitação no final da frase, o _senhor ou professor_ não dito, em algum divertimento, os membros mais jovens da Ordem não sabiam mais como se dirigir a ele. Ele não era seu professor agora, mas nenhum deles parecia estar confortável em apenas dizer Snape, e ninguém era corajoso o suficiente ou amigável o suficiente para usar seu primeiro nome mais, e então eles tendiam a não chamá-lo de nada, em menos ao seu rosto. Da mesma forma, realmente, ele não se importava com a diferença de idade como tal, mas ele realmente não precisava ser lembrado de seu antigo status diferente. A coisa toda da colegial safadinha não era sua torção.

\- Eu estava me perguntando se você poderia me esclarecer - ele falou lentamente, observando os olhos dela - sobre os detalhes de uma conversa fascinante que aconteceu de eu ouvir alguns dias atrás.

Ela tentou suprimir o rubor, mas com um sucesso apenas parcial, antes de lhe dar um olhar inocente. - Que conversa seria essa?

Severus riu sombriamente, divertido ao vê-la estremecer quando ele fez isso. Desde que sua voz quebrara, ele nunca se cansara de ver como as pessoas reagiam a isso, e ele aprendera a usá-lo perfeitamente agora. - Venha agora, Granger, nós somos as duas pessoas mais inteligentes neste edifício por uma margem considerável - ele ronronou. - Não nos insulte um ao outro fingindo ser estúpida. Você sabe exatamente a que conversa eu estou me referindo.

O embaraço tocou levemente com a culpa fluindo através de seus olhos, eles eram expressivos, agora ele estava tão perto, mas ela controlou o resto de sua expressão e conseguiu manter a calma enquanto respondia com apenas um leve tremor em sua voz: - Bem? Você não pode se surpreender.

\- Surpreso, não. Desapontado, sim. Eu esperava melhor de você, Granger, eu tenho ouvido os mesmos insultos cansados por décadas de pessoas muito mais estúpidas do que você.

\- Então você deveria ter feito alguma coisa sobre isso antes - ela retrucou, com um palpite mais perceptível para sua voz, esse tipo de desafio não veio facilmente para ela, não a menos que ela já estivesse furiosa. Ele sorriu, apreciando o flash de espírito em seus olhos, isso realmente prometia ser muito divertido, se ele pudesse transformar o fogo em outro lugar.

\- Por favor - ele respondeu secamente. - Por que diabos eu ainda seria virgem? Posso não ser o homem mais desenvolvido emocionalmente, é verdade, mas sou esperto o suficiente para saber que amor e sexo são conceitos completamente separados. Além disso, Lily está morta há quase vinte anos, e eu nunca fui ingênuo o suficiente para me salvar para ela em qualquer caso. - A referência poderia ter doído mais se ele não estivesse pensando principalmente com seu cérebro mais baixo neste momento.

\- Você dificilmente tem defendido mulheres com uma vara, você tem? - Ela atirou de volta, começando a parecer um pouco mais irritada quando o rubor se espalhou. _Eu me pergunto até que ponto abaixo esse rubor vai?_ Ele meditou, olhando-a especulativamente antes respondendo bastante incisivamente.

\- Não em Hogwarts, não. Pouco surpreendente, tenho certeza de que você concordará, dada a tarifa oferecida lá.

\- Você é realmente arrogante, não é? - Ela retrucou. - Olhou em um espelho ultimamente?

\- Todas as manhãs - ele respondeu calmamente, sorrindo. - Eu não acredito que você é superficial o suficiente para pensar que é tudo sobre aparência, Granger. A menos que você esteja tentando parecer uma idiota, eu pararia de falar. Minha experiência sexual não é da sua conta, mas garanto-lhe que não sou virgem, nem perto disso. - Na verdade, ele percebeu, ele havia perdido a virgindade vários anos antes de ela nascer, mas ela tinha corado verdadeiramente escarlate e seus pensamentos abruptamente tomaram um novo rumo. - Podemos dizer o mesmo sobre você, embora?

\- O que?

Severus riu baixinho, encantado com essa possível nova reviravolta, isso complicaria seu plano, mas ainda assim era maravilhosamente divertido. - Há poucas razões pelas quais uma jovem de dezenove anos fique vermelha e gagueja quando a palavra sexo é mencionada, Granger, e pelo que me lembro você estava fraseando as coisas com muito cuidado durante a conversa que eu falei. Meu Deus... parece que você é a última pessoa a especular sobre a virgindade de outra pessoa.

Ainda corando, ela pulou da cama e olhou para ele com indignação, os olhos cheios de fogo marrom que ele se divertiu ainda mais ao descobrir que gostava bastante. - Seu filho da puta - ela sussurrou. - Eu não sou – não sou uma...

Ele riu. - Você não pode nem dizer isso. Eu sabia que a fofoca nos jornais tinha que ser lixo. Pequena senhorita Prostituta, transformando-se na vagabunda da década? Você é muito inocente para isso. Parece que você é uma completa inocente, em fato...

Granger olhou para ele e rosnou entre os dentes cerrados em voz baixa, as bochechas flamejantes - Eu não sou virgem. _\- Agora você sabe como me senti quando disse isso sobre mim._ Ela também tinha acabado de lhe dar a abertura que ele precisava.

\- Prove - ele desafiou, abaixando a voz para um ronronar gutural, distraidamente percebendo que o dano em sua garganta fazia parecer muito mais rouco do que ele pretendia que fosse. Isso poderia ser útil mais tarde, mas agora ele estava observando sua reação enquanto seus olhos se arregalaram em choque.

\- ... O que?

\- Eu disse, prove - ele repetiu suavemente, dando um passo mais perto, e ele ficou surpreso ao ver suas pupilas se dilatarem de repente. Ele não esperava aquela resposta tão cedo, ele havia assumido que esse plano levaria semanas ou até meses de perseguir antes de ele a desgastar, mas aparentemente ele havia julgado mal o que ouvira... Ele riu de repente, não por efeito, mas gargalhadas honestas. - Bem, agora isso muda as coisas... Estou impressionado, Granger. Isso foi quase sonserino de você.

\- Do que você está falando?

\- Você sabia que eu estaria ouvindo.

O rubor desaparecera, mas agora voltava com força total, ela estava tentando parecer confusa, mas não havia perplexidade em seus olhos. Ela sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer, e ele riu de novo quando ela protestou, tentando não gaguejar - Eu não sabia!

\- Oh, sim, você sabia - ele murmurou, encantado com esta reviravolta inesperada de eventos. - Você queria que eu ouvisse. Você queria que isso acontecesse, não queria? Você estava esperando que eu fosse confrontar você. - Ele a olhou através dos olhos encapuzados, observando a vergonha se transformar em raiva tocada com os nervos em seu rosto, mesmo quando seus olhos escureceram ligeiramente_. Oh, sim, _ele pensou para si mesmo enquanto ela inconscientemente lambia os lábios. Por que diabos Granger o queria, ele realmente não podia dizer, mas ela o fez, o que certamente simplificou as coisas. Ele não era muito orgulhoso para recusar uma porra de pena, se é isso que era, e se era curiosidade ou gosto por bad boys, então melhor. - Bem, parece que você tem o seu desejo... - Ele se aproximou novamente, perto o suficiente para tocar agora, e baixou a voz ainda mais. - Cuidado com o que você deseja.

Ela engoliu em seco, olhando para ele. Se ele desse a ela tempo para ficar nervoso ou pensar demais, isso seria um desastre, fechando a distância entre eles, ele passou um braço ao redor de sua cintura para puxá-la para mais perto e deslizou a outra mão em seu cabelo antes de pressionar sua boca contra a dela.

\- Seu desgraçado - ela engasgou contra sua boca. Apesar da raiva em sua voz, ela não fez absolutamente nenhuma tentativa de se afastar, e ela estava beijando-o de volta quase antes de terminar de falar, inclinando a cabeça um pouco enquanto seus lábios se moviam contra os dele.

\- Eu sei - ele murmurou contra seus lábios, traçando sua língua ao longo da costura de sua boca. - E você gosta. - Isso era um palpite, mas tinha que haver algo que ela gostasse sobre ele, e obviamente não era sua aparência. Ela abriu a boca para responder e ele aprofundou o beijo antes que pudesse, fechando os olhos e apertando a mão no cabelo para manter a cabeça quieta enquanto ele explorava sua boca. Seus cachos eram muito mais macios do que o frizz faziam parecer, ele notou distraidamente, mais focado em tentar sentir se ela estava tensa ou não, se ele tivesse julgado mal e ela tentasse fugir, ele precisava prestar atenção suficiente para perceber e deixá-la ir. Acabou sendo desnecessário, ela soltou um grunhido irritado antes de se derreter contra ele, deslizando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço enquanto sua língua encontrava a dele. Pelo menos ela sabia beijar. Se ela realmente fosse uma virgem inexperiente, ele teria que se fazer parar nesse ponto, e ele realmente, realmente não queria.

Deixando-a tomar o controle do beijo, ele a apoiou do outro lado da sala até a cama, os dois vacilando quando ela quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Deslizando o braço que tinha estado em torno de sua cintura para baixo, ele segurou sua bunda em sua mão, sorrindo levemente para o beijo, ele estava certo sobre suas curvas, parecia. Puxando o laço de seu cabelo e deixando seus cachos derramarem suas costas, ele se afastou para olhar em seus olhos castanhos dilatados, sentindo seu coração batendo mais rápido e sua temperatura começando a aumentar. O olhar em seu rosto enviou um choque direto para sua virilha e ele sorriu lentamente antes de se inclinar para beijá-la novamente, empurrando-a para baixo na cama e rastejando para ela com ela.

Severus não tinha nenhum plano definido de como ele queria que isso acontecesse, ele não tinha pensado que isso iria acontecer tão cedo, e ele não tinha certeza se isso aconteceria, mas ele queria manter pelo menos um pouco dignidade e, inferno, racionalidade. Essa era uma esperança vã, aparentemente, já que seu subconsciente estava plenamente consciente de que nunca tinha dormido com alguém que tivesse a menor ideia de que, e o que, Severus Snape era, todos os seus encontros anteriores tinham sido com mulheres trouxas porque ele nunca teria desejado alguém que quisesse foder um Comensal da Morte, e ele não tinha percebido o quão poderosamente isso iria afetá-lo. Ele também subestimou a força de sua libido. Fazia muito tempo desde que ele fizera sexo que não envolvia sua própria mão, e corria o risco de perder completamente a cabeça nesse ritmo, enquanto a beijava avidamente.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, ele deslizou a mão por baixo da blusa, torcendo um pouco para chutar as botas e tentar aliviar um pouco a pressão em sua ereção ao mesmo tempo. Quando a mão dele segurou seu seio através do sutiã, ela engasgou e se contorceu, seu corpo inteiro enrijecendo por um momento enquanto seus dedos cavavam em seus ombros. Quebrando o beijo, ele moveu a boca para outro lugar, beliscando e mordiscando sua garganta e ouvido suas reações ofegantes quando ela começou a mexer nos botões em seu casaco. Ele não teria usado se tivesse percebido que isso ia acontecer, já que a maldita coisa não foi projetada para ser removida rapidamente, e ele teve que deixar suas explorações para ajudá-la, lutando impacientemente para fora dela antes de retornar para o ataque.

Puxando a camiseta por cima da cabeça, ele não pôde deixar de sorrir novamente enquanto seus olhos observavam a vista, tão bom quanto ele esperava. O inconfundível brilho cintilante de dois feitiços marcantes, um sobre o esterno acima do decote e outro no interior do antebraço, deu-lhe um momento de pausa, mas ele estava muito mais interessado em seus seios neste momento e prontamente começou a explorar a carne recém-exposta. Como uma reflexão tardia, ele cancelou não verbalmente seus próprios corretores de cicatriz, ela certamente já sabia sobre a picada de cobra e a Marca Negra, e não lhe deu nenhuma razão para esconder os outros, especialmente quando sua respiração estava acelerada a cada movimento que ele fazia e ela choramingou e se sacudiu quando a boca dele se fechou sobre um mamilo através do sutiã.

No momento em que ele se mudou para o outro, ela corria o risco de puxar alguns de seus cabelos para fora, pulando e tremendo e tremendo embaixo dele. Tentando recuperar o fôlego, Severus levantou a cabeça para olhá-la novamente. - Granger - ele murmurou, certo de que a rouquidão em sua voz não tinha nada a ver com a picada de cobra agora - Você tem certeza de que não é virgem?

\- O que? - Ela parecia completamente sem fôlego, olhando para ele em surpresa que estava ameaçando se transformar em raiva novamente. - Claro que tenho certeza!

Levantando uma sobrancelha, ele estendeu a mão e segurou seu seio suavemente, passando o polegar sobre o mamilo enrijecido através do tecido, e seus olhos se fecharam por um momento enquanto ela engolia um gemido. - Você está tão nervosa como se estivesse sentada em um fio elétrico - ele murmurou. - Você está agindo como se nunca tivesse experimentado preliminares antes. Com quem você está dormindo, então? - Ele fez uma pausa quando a resposta óbvia o atingiu e soltou uma risada. - Oh, Cristo. É só o Weasley, não é?

Acontece que o blush realmente foi até o fim. Ele suspeitava que tivesse matado um pouco o humor, mas isso não era necessariamente um problema. Ela não conseguia nem olhar para ele enquanto assentia, a raiva cedendo ao embaraço. Mordendo ainda mais a zombaria, ele se inclinou sobre o cotovelo sobre ela, afastando o cabelo do rosto dela e virando a cabeça para beijá-la gentilmente. - Ninguém merece isso pela primeira vez.

\- Não foi assim - ela protestou, virando o rosto. - Ele não era, ruim, é só... sempre foi...

\- Muito cedo - ele adivinhou - e não muito em termos de preliminares?

Carmesim agora, ela assentiu, ainda sem olhar para ele. - Ele tentou - ela murmurou - mas...

Severus colocou os dedos sobre os lábios dela. - Eu realmente não quero saber. Ele é jovem. Ele vai aprender. Seja grata, Hermione - acrescentou, deliberadamente usando seu primeiro nome em vez de se desculpar pela conversa desconfortável. - Você foi desperdiçada com ele de qualquer maneira. Agora - ele continuou antes que ela pudesse responder, virando a cabeça para ele com mais firmeza - você deveria estar muito agradecida por eu não ser de fato virgem e saber o que eu estou fazendo. - Ele deu a ela seu sorriso mais arrogante e viu a diversão irritada em seus olhos antes que ela cedesse e deixasse que ele a beijasse. - Apenas relaxe - ele murmurou contra os lábios dela, mudando de posição e se acomodando mais confortavelmente ao seu lado enquanto as coisas diminuíam. Ele preferiu a abordagem mais gradual de qualquer maneira.

Ela ainda estava um pouco nervosa e assustada sob o toque dele enquanto sua mão começava a vagar, mas ela já parecia mais calma, pressionando-se contra ele e fechando os olhos enquanto eles se beijavam novamente. Ele não levantou objeções quando ela começou a desfazer sua camisa, passando a mão pelas costas e por cima de suas nádegas até a coxa e puxando seus quadris para mais perto dele quando ele quebrou o beijo para acariciar e beliscar os lugares sensíveis que ele tinha encontrado nela pescoço mais cedo. Ela sussurrou suavemente quando suas mãos encontraram a primeira cicatriz e ele ignorou completamente sua reação, recusando-se a se deixar tensa ou se encolher e se concentrar em sua pele.

Tentativamente, ela colocou a mão sobre as cicatrizes levantadas em seu pescoço, ainda um pouco macia. Fazia apenas alguns meses desde que ele foi mordido. Apontando para fora de seu toque, ele realmente não gostava de nada tocando seu pescoço agora, apenas usando roupas que escondiam a cicatriz o incomodava, Severus lambeu a borda de sua orelha antes de murmurar: - Esses feitiços podem enganar um adolescente, mas eles não funcionam comigo.

\- Eu...

\- Ssh - ele acalmou, beijando seu pescoço. - Eu não me importo, então você não deveria. - Hipocrisia dele dizer isso, já que ele odiava todos os seus, mas ele ganhou seus problemas psicológicos. Sentando-se, ele desabotoou os últimos botões de sua camisa e deu de ombros em seus ombros estreitos antes de se inclinar para baixo, empurrando-a de costas e segurando-se acima dela quando encontrou sua boca mais uma vez. A sensação de suas mãos deslizando sobre as cicatrizes em suas costas era extremamente estranha, mas não desagradável, exatamente o oposto, ele percebeu em alguma surpresa, inconscientemente arqueando contra seu toque enquanto seus beijos se tornavam mais famintos mais uma vez.

\- Então - ele murmurou contra sua clavícula, arrastando as pontas dos dedos até a espinha até a alça do sutiã e tentando sentir como estava preso sem ter que olhar - o que fez você decidir tentar me atrair para a sua cama, hm?

Seu rubor era quente contra sua pele enquanto ela ria suavemente, ficando mais relaxada e mais excitada ao mesmo tempo. - Você não precisa dizer isso...

\- Claro que não - ele respondeu secamente, mudando para pressionar seus quadris contra ela, acariciando sua ereção contra sua coxa quando ele começou a desfazer os ganchos de seu sutiã. - No entanto, acho que eu gosto de fazer você corar. E é incrivelmente fácil fazê-lo. Você também não respondeu a pergunta - ele acrescentou. - Por favor, me diga que não é porque você realmente pensou que eu era realmente virgem.

\- Não. - Contorcendo-se agradavelmente contra ele, Hermione acariciou suas costas. - Eu não tenho certeza - ela disse finalmente, sua respiração engatando por um momento quando o último gancho foi desfeito. - Percebendo o quão pouco eu realmente sabia sobre você, como eu nunca tinha visto... Eu estava pensando em tudo enquanto você estava no hospital. E você tem sido diferente desde então. Menos zangado, menos... assustador - ela admitiu, meio rindo, antes de se calar quando ele se levantou nos cotovelos para gentilmente tirar o sutiã dela.

\- Continue falando - ele murmurou, seus olhos lentamente traçando as curvas de seus seios quando ele se abaixou para começar a desfazer suas calças, tentando aliviar um pouco da pressão em sua ereção dolorida. Não era de sua conta como estivera desde o fim da guerra, não no momento, e suas cicatrizes psicológicas e métodos de enfrentamento não tinham lugar aqui. Ele tinha coisas muito mais importantes em sua mente agora, observando seus seios subindo e descendo com cada respiração.

\- Não há muito mais o que dizer - ela respondeu com uma voz ofegante. - Eu estava... curiosa para descobrir mais sobre você, suponho, e... você deve ter ficado tão sozinho...

_Assim como você, talvez_, Severus preencheu em silêncio, decidindo que ele realmente não se importava mais e interrompendo a conversa mergulhando a cabeça para levar um dos mamilos à boca, o movimento provocou um guincho assustado que se transformou em um suave som de prazer, e ele sorriu enquanto chupava suavemente, fechando os olhos e alcançando o outro seio dela em sua mão. _Weasley, você é um tolo por ter jogado isso fora. E eu vou ter certeza que você saiba disso quando eu terminar._

Absorvidamente beijando a cicatriz escondida enquanto ele trocava de lado, ele foi surpreendido quando ela se abaixou para segurá-lo através de suas calças meio desabotoadas, seus quadris se sacudindo por um momento quando sua respiração ficou presa. A respiração dela parecia surpresa, quase, e ele levantou a cabeça apenas para ver se a expressão dela realmente implicava que ele era maior do que Weasley, tentando e não conseguindo segurar um sorriso.

\- Você é presunçoso, arrogante bastardo - ela disse a ele, corando novamente, mas sorrindo.

\- Sim - ele concordou, antes que o sorriso dela se tornasse travesso, ele engasgou suavemente quando ela agarrou seu comprimento e deu-lhe um aperto firme, arqueando as costas para empurrar seus quadris contra sua mão. Talvez não fosse inteiramente culpa de Weasley que ele aparentemente não tivesse durado muito tempo, uma vez que ela tinha sua mente em algo, Hermione Granger era uma jovem muito perigosamente determinada. E Severus gostava, muito. - Mulher malvada - ele murmurou, beijando-a e apontando intencionalmente para baixo para remover sua mão. - Se comporte. - Conectando seus dedos com os dela enquanto sua língua entrava em sua boca novamente, sua outra mão encontrou o botão de sua calça jeans, soltando-a e trabalhando com o zíper enquanto ela se erguia contra ele.

Ela estava ficando mais nervosa de novo agora, remexendo-se e se contorcendo debaixo dele e choramingando encorajamento sem palavras enquanto ele lentamente passava a mão sob seu jeans e começou a empurrá-los para baixo sobre seus quadris. Ele podia sentir o cheiro de sua excitação e isso fez seu corpo apertar, enviando arrepios nas costas. Deus, quanto tempo se passou desde que alguém o queria? Deixando-a chutar o jeans para longe, uma vez que eles estavam baixos o suficiente, ele arrastou os dedos lentamente até o comprimento de sua coxa, amando o jeito que ela estremecia quando arrepiava visivelmente através de sua pele. Descansando os dedos sobre o pulso bem no topo de sua coxa, sentindo a umidade aquecida de sua pele, ele sorriu e se inclinou para sussurrar em seu ouvido - Eu confio em você, pelo menos, sabe como isso é?

Hermione parecia muito longe por vergonha agora, cravando as unhas em seus ombros enquanto se contorcia sob ele e levantava os quadris, respirando com mais força. - Sim - ela sussurrou, obviamente excitada o suficiente agora para ficar impaciente com o ritmo mais lento.

\- Bom. - Ele deslizou dois dedos sob a borda de sua calcinha, quase surpreso com o quão molhada ela estava e se perguntando distraidamente quando ela e Weasley haviam terminado e quantos encontros sexuais não muito bons haviam ocorrido. Ela estava mais ferida e nervosa do que qualquer mulher com quem ele já tenha estado, se o choramingar que ela deu mesmo com esse leve toque era qualquer indicação, e ele se viu sorrindo de novo. _Eu vou fazer você gritar, Granger._

Sentando-se, começando a respirar um pouco irregular agora e aliviado por ser um Oclumente, porque, caso contrário, seu autocontrole teria sido em pedaços há muito tempo, ele lentamente trabalhou sua calcinha enquanto ela se contorcia debaixo dele, tentando ajudar e totalmente falhando. Ela estava ofegante e choramingando agora, mais vocal e ansiosa do que a maioria das pessoas esperaria da leitora de livros silenciosa sempre levantando a mão na aula, foi, no entanto, exatamente o que Severus esperava da garota que havia colocado fogo em sua perna. Essa era a verdadeira Hermione, aquela que só mostrava quando ela não tinha tempo para pensar demais ou quando ela finalmente ficava cansada de se conter. Ela passou seis anos levando-o à loucura e um ano salvando o mundo da bagunça pela qual ele era parcialmente responsável. E agora ela o estava enlouquecendo de maneiras inteiramente novas, e ele amava isso.

Ele recuou uma vez que ela estava completamente nua só para olhar para ela. Sua pele clara ainda estava sardenta e levemente bronzeada em lugares do verão, começando a brilhar com o suor agora, enquanto seus seios se eriçavam, seu cabelo impossível estava mudando de cachos para frizz e parecia úmido em sua testa, o rosto dela estava corado, os olhos arregalados e dilatados, a boca ligeiramente aberta e as pernas afastadas. Ela parecia absolutamente incrível para os olhos dele, e a pura natureza surreal da situação o atingiu de repente, porque mulheres assim não acabaram esparramadas nuas e ansiosas na frente dele. Nem bêbado.

Severus realmente não se importava agora. Essa era a sua antiga vida, e tudo tinha sido uma merda total, e já era hora de a nova vida começar a parecer um pouco mais esperançosa. Movendo-se para segurar seu corpo sobre ela mais uma vez, ele se inclinou e beijou-a novamente, arrastando os dedos até o interior de sua coxa e deliberadamente parando apenas de tocá-la corretamente apenas para fazê-la se contorcer debaixo dele. Rosnando uma maldição em sua boca que uma jovem mulher realmente não deveria saber, ela enfiou os dedos em suas costas com força suficiente para ele sentir a dentadura de suas unhas e contrariar seus quadris contra sua mão, choramingando. - Por favor...

Por um momento ele ficou tentado a fazê-la dizer, mas a conversa suja nunca o excitara particularmente e, se ele a deixasse nervosa demais, ela poderia azará-lo, além disso, a antecipação e a provocação o fizeram suar também agora e lutar para controlar sua respiração. Tudo o que ele realmente queria fazer naquele momento era empurrar as calças para baixo e levá-la, mas apesar de toda a sua contorção e ofegante, ela ainda não estava lá, além disso, uma vez que ela recuperasse o juízo, era muito improvável que isso acontecesse novamente, e ele queria tornar isso memorável para os dois. Movendo a boca para o pescoço dela mais uma vez, ele levou a mão mais alto, finalmente traçando seu sexo com as pontas dos dedos e sorrindo contra sua pele enquanto sentia o quão desesperada ela estava e ouvia seu suave grito meio estrangulado.

Mordendo suavemente a pele macia de sua garganta e sugando o ponto sensível sob sua orelha, ele começou a acariciar e provocar, devagar a princípio, deixando suas respostas lhe dizerem o que ela gostava e como ela gostava, já que ela não estava em condições para dizer a ele mesmo. Cristo, ela estava reprimida, tensa e agitada e inquieta, acalmando a mordida de amor com a língua, Severus fechou os olhos, concentrando-se em seu toque quando começou a aumentar a pressão e a tocá-la com mais firmeza. Depois de alguns momentos, ele torceu o corpo para um lado e pressionou contra ela, segurando-a contra ele, murmurando sem palavras contra sua pele enquanto inclinava a cabeça para beijar seus seios mais uma vez.

Aos poucos, os gemidos sem fôlego de Hermione se tornaram gemidos quando ela começou a relaxar em seu toque, seus quadris começando a se mover com mais regularidade enquanto os dois se acostumavam mais um ao outro e ele aprendeu como ela respondia. Ele não esperava que ela fosse bem vocal, mas ele certamente não estava reclamando. Tardiamente ele percebeu que não tinha guardado a porta, nem mesmo a fechou, mas de jeito nenhum ele parou para se preocupar com isso agora quando ele pegou o mamilo entre os dentes e chupou antes de mordê-lo suavemente e ela gritou, ofegante em seu ouvido e resistindo embaixo dele.

Finalmente ele encontrou a boca dela mais uma vez, beijando-a profundamente quando ele virou a mão e lentamente deslizou primeiro um e depois dois dedos dentro dela. _Merlin, ela é apertada..._ Ele realmente teria que ter cuidado, pela sensação das coisas. E metade da batalha poderia ser bem para manter Hermione calma, enquanto todo o seu corpo se arqueava e ela gritava mais alto do que estivera até agora, seus quadris se sacudiam e suas unhas mordiam suas costas ainda mais forte. Ele flexionou os dedos, movendo-se devagar, procurando aquelas terminações nervosas em particular, não demoraria muito agora, ela estava perto. Empurrando os dedos mais fundo, ele os torceu para dentro dela, movendo o polegar para acariciá-la ao mesmo tempo, e sentiu-a começar a tremer. - É isso - ele murmurou, levantando a cabeça para olhar para ela. - Vá em frente .. deixe ir...

Ele assistiu, fascinado, como ela fez exatamente isso. Os últimos anos ensinaram-na a ser vigiada e controlada, mas isso fora agora e ele podia ver cada centelha de emoção no rosto dela enquanto os olhos dela se arregalavam e ela jogava a cabeça para trás, o corpo todo se retorcendo e se debatendo. Quando ela gritou, sua voz subiu a quase um grito, completamente desenfreada quando seu corpo se apertou ao redor de seus dedos e ele sentiu os espasmos ondulando através dela, e Severus ficou um pouco surpreso ao ouvir-se gemer baixinho, fascinado pela visão dela se despedaçando tão completamente em suas mãos.

Hermione caiu de costas contra os travesseiros com os olhos fechados, ofegando, e ele se sentou de volta para deixá-la se recuperar, sorrindo um pouco presunçosamente para si mesmo enquanto a observava através dos olhos encapuzados_. 'Virgem' de fato_. Hmph Quando seus cílios se abriram e ela piscou aturdida para ele, ele colocou os dedos em sua boca e fez um show de chupá-los limpos, divertindo-se com sua expressão de olhos arregalados antes de engolir em seco. Ela provou doce, e ele apostou sua varinha que ela nunca teve um homem descendo sobre ela antes, ordinariamente ele teria deixado isso para depois, especialmente porque ele estava tão duro agora que quase doía, mas o objetivo disso era mostrar o fato de que ele não era absolutamente inexperiente. Pelo menos, esse era o ponto inicial, mas ele não tinha certeza se ainda era. Empurrando o pensamento para longe, ele deu um sorriso feroz e lambeu os lábios, observando-a tremer.

Inclinando-se, Severus a beijou com mais delicadeza do que antes, deixando-a recuperar o fôlego e descer do alto de seu clímax. Ele sufocou uma risada suave quando a mão dela desceu pelo estômago dele, divertida para sentir-se tremer em resposta, e gentilmente pegou seus dedos quando ela alcançou sua calça meio desfeita. - Seja paciente - ele murmurou, aninhando-se em seu pescoço enquanto ele removia firmemente a mão dela. - Não estou pronto ainda.

\- Mas...

\- Paciência, eu disse - ele repetiu, sorrindo um pouco quando viu a confusão em seus olhos. - Tudo a seu tempo. - _Eu amo Oclumência_. Sem esse rígido controle mental de seu corpo, ele provavelmente já teria se passado como um adolescente. Ele estava um pouco desconfortável no momento, é verdade, mas isso valeu a pena. Beijando a contusão que ele deixou em sua garganta, ele mordiscou sua clavícula, deslocando seu peso para os joelhos e cotovelos e começando a deslizar para trás da cama, e quase riu quando a ouviu suspirando enquanto percebia o que ele estava fazendo.

Lentamente, ele percorreu seu corpo, demorando-se em seus seios e acariciando a pele macia de seu estômago enquanto se acomodava confortavelmente entre suas coxas, torcendo seus quadris e curvando seus membros para ficar na cama antes de suavemente afastar suas pernas. Hermione estava tremendo e contrariada novamente, e quando ele olhou ao longo do comprimento de seu corpo, ele viu a antecipação quase desesperada em seus olhos colorida com um leve indício de nervosismo, ele não tinha ideia de como sua expressão parecia quando ele estudou seu corpo, agora completamente aberto ao seu olhar, mas isso a fez corar mais uma vez antes de ele lentamente abaixar a cabeça.

Severus fazia sexo oral há anos antes que alguém se incomodasse em dizer que não deveria gostar disso. Desde então, ele ouvira todas as piadas e concluíra que a maioria vinha de homens que nunca haviam tentado, e o resto devia vir de homens que tinham tido mulheres verdadeiramente repugnantes. Não era particularmente difícil e certamente não era desagradável, pelo menos em sua experiência, mas ele perdeu a conta das mulheres que o informaram que ninguém mais com quem tinham dormido estava disposto a tentar sem semanas de importunar.

Ele estava planejando trazê-la ao clímax novamente, se pudesse, mas ela claramente não havia sentido nada parecido antes, e o primeiro passo de sua língua a fez quase convulsionar, ela estava muito nervosa. Talvez mais tarde ele pudesse tomar seu tempo e fazer as coisas corretamente, por agora ele se contentaria em ver que tipo de barulhos ele poderia tirar dela, sorrindo para si mesmo quando ela guinchou e agarrou um punhado de seu cabelo quase dolorosamente. Acomodando-se mais confortavelmente nos cotovelos quando ele cutucou uma perna para descansar em seu ombro, ele começou a experimentar, lambendo e chupando suavemente enquanto ouvia seus gritos moles ficando cada vez mais altos, parecia que ela realmente era meio que gritadora. Deus, ela estava reagindo lindamente, depois de alguns momentos ele teve que levantar a mão para manter as coxas separadas, ou correu o risco de ser estrangulado, e ela tinha um gosto maravilhoso.

Não demorou muito para que os gritos de Hermione fossem intercalados com ruídos de súplica incoerentes enquanto suas mãos apertavam dolorosamente em seu cabelo e ela arrastava a cabeça para cima à força. Deixando-a, ele seguiu sua liderança e se arrastou de volta até a cama em resposta ao seu puxão, lambendo os lábios antes de fazer um ponto de inclinar-se para beijá-la e deixá-la provar a si mesma em sua boca. Ela fez um som estrangulado enquanto o beijava de volta, desenredando seus dedos de seu cabelo antes de ofegar quando seus dedos deslizaram entre suas pernas mais uma vez. O toque dele provocou um gemido rouco dela que provocou um arrepio na espinha dele, e a paciência de Severus se rompeu completamente. Agora ele precisava estar dentro dela com mais urgência do que ele queria em muito tempo, e ele rapidamente deslizou para fora da cama e se levantou para terminar de tirar as calças e tirar a última de suas roupas, tão focado agora que ele mal notou o olhar em seu rosto quando ele se despiu, sinceramente ele não queria saber, ele já sabia como era, obrigada.

Rastejando de volta para a cama, ele se esticou ao lado dela e a puxou para seus braços, beijando-a avidamente e esperando não lhe dar tempo para parar e pensar, este era o ponto em que tudo poderia desmoronar, se fosse parar. Ele ficou contente ao sentir os braços dela se enroscarem ao redor de seu pescoço mais uma vez quando ela devolveu o beijo e se deixou relaxar, empurrando seu corpo contra o dela e deleitando-se por um momento com a pele nua e sedosa contra a sua. Realmente tinha sido muito tempo desde que ele teve este tipo de contato com ninguém. Quando eles se beijaram, ela rolou de costas mais uma vez, puxando-o para baixo em cima dela, os seios pressionados contra o peito dele enquanto ela se arqueava sob ele, convidativa. Tremendo de prazer, ele fechou os olhos por um momento e se acomodou sobre ela, tomando seu peso nos cotovelos.

Ele parou por um momento para olhar para ela embaixo dele, movendo-se para esfregar sua pélvis contra a dela quando ela abriu as pernas. Ele emitiu um som suave dela enquanto ela olhava para ele, passando as mãos pelas costas e se movendo impacientemente sob ele. Incapaz de parar o sorriso, ele alcançou entre eles para se guiar em posição e lentamente flexionou seus quadris, fechando os olhos quando ele entrou nela e tremendo com o esforço de não simplesmente empurrar. Totalmente dentro dela, ele soltou uma respiração entrecortada e abriu os olhos para encontrar que os dela estavam fechados, o rosto afrouxando de prazer quando ela se flexionou e estremeceu ao redor dele.

Severus estava muito orgulhoso de si mesmo por manter alguma aparência de controle quando começou a se mexer. Ele estava respirando com dificuldade agora e embora ele tivesse planejado durar o suficiente para trazê-la novamente, ele não achou que fosse possível, apenas forçar-se a ser lento e gentil até que ela se ajustasse a ele, ia exigir muito esforço. Especialmente desde que ela ainda estava sensível de seu clímax e toda a sua brincadeira e estava choramingando e se movendo embaixo dele, tentando fazê-lo se mover mais rápido, finalmente, ele não conseguiu mais segurar e empurrou, soltando um grito mais alto dela antes que ela mordesse o ombro dele enquanto seus quadris resistiam. Ele não a escolheu para um mordedor, mas suas unhas estavam cavando em suas nádegas e ele não pôde deixar de sorrir. Pequena senhorita traça de livros prometeu ser maravilhosamente desinibida com um pouco mais de experiência. Ele só poderia ter que perseguir isso e descobrir.

Logo tornou-se rapidamente impossível pensar em tudo, enquanto seu mundo se estreitava até que todo o seu foco estava sobre os dois. Levou alguns instantes antes que eles começassem a encontrar alguma aparência de ritmo, desajeitadamente empurrando e empurrando um contra o outro antes que de repente eles o tivessem. Sua mão cavou em seu quadril enquanto ele se movia, ofegante e cada terminação nervosa em chamas enquanto ela gemia em seu ouvido e começava a ofegar, combinando com cada movimento agudo de seus quadris. Ele não se sentia tão vivo em anos como o prazer construído e o suor escorria pelas suas costas. Deslocando seu peso, ele liberou uma mão para tocá-la, acariciando seus seios antes de roçar sua barriga para acariciar entre suas pernas. Não, ele não poderia durar o suficiente para ela gozar novamente, ela não estava perto o suficiente, mas quando ela gemeu novamente e emaranhou as mãos no cabelo dele e puxou a cabeça para baixo para um beijo faminto, ele não achou que importava.

O tempo tinha desaparecido em algum momento e ele estava completamente perdido em seu amor, na sensação dela embaixo e ao redor dele, seus largos olhos castanhos cheios de fogo e paixão, seus suspiros e gemidos e o rangido da antiga cama enquanto se moviam juntos. Severus estava no limite agora, seu corpo se contraindo e sua visão escurecendo nas extremidades, determinada a se segurar por mais alguns momentos, ele nunca quis que isso acabasse. Então Hermione sussurrou seu nome em uma voz rouca, seu primeiro nome, tirando as sílabas, e ele estava completamente perdido. Jogando a cabeça para trás, ele gritou sem palavras, tremendo quando algo estalou e êxtase inundou através dele em ondas de prazer.

Ele tinha apenas a presença de espírito suficiente para se empurrar para o lado quando desabou, caindo contra a parede e se esparramando contra o lado dela, em vez de em cima dela enquanto enterrava o rosto no cabelo úmido e tentava lembrar como respirar, ofegante, com voz rouca. Sua garganta doía, ele notou distraidamente, as cicatrizes internas obviamente tinham sido forçadas pelas vocalizações, especialmente pela maneira como ele uivara no final, que não era como ele. Ele podia até sentir o suor ardendo em alguns lugares nas costas, o que sugeria que ela poderia ter tirado sangue entre as cicatrizes, além do que parecia uma contusão se formando em seu ombro, onde ela o mordera, isso não era algo que ele normalmente gostava, mas parecia muito bom agora. Ele só esperava que ela não voltasse a si e tentasse expulsá-lo por um tempo, porque ele não tinha certeza se poderia realmente se mexer ainda.

\- Bem - ele murmurou roucamente uma vez que recuperou o fôlego o suficiente para ser um espertinho, sua voz quieta e rouca agora - nada mal para a minha primeira vez, foi?

\- Ah, cale a boca - Hermione murmurou. Ela estava completamente mole e parecia quase adormecida, com um ronronar preguiçoso e satisfeito em sua voz que o fez se sentir um pouco convencido. - Desprezível. - Ela suspirou contente. - Eu admito, isso foi muito bom.

Ele bufou uma tentativa grosseira de rir. - Muito bom, ela diz.

\- Seu ego já está inchado o suficiente. Além disso, como vou saber que não foi apenas um acaso?

_Santo inferno, mulher, você está tentando me matar?_ Severus sorriu fracamente no travesseiro. Dada a maneira como ele quase morreu há alguns meses, ele ficou muito feliz de sair no meio do sexo atlético e entusiasta. - Normalmente, eu diria que se você me desse cerca de quinze minutos para recuperar o fôlego, eu ficaria feliz em provar que não foi por acaso - ele - mas acho que pode demorar um pouco mais desta vez.

\- Se é isso que você está planejando, você pode pular fora - ela respondeu com sono. - Eu não serei capaz de andar se você fizer isso de novo.

\- Eu te disse para ter cuidado com o que você deseja - ele replicou presunçosamente, distraidamente colocando um braço sobre a cintura dela e se aproximando, mais aliviado do que o contrário, ele estava exausto.

\- Então, desde que você não se incomoda perguntando, sim, eu estou na contracepção.

\- Não fique todo convencida comigo agora, Grifinória, não quando eu quase esqueci como você pode ser irritante - ele murmurou contra o pescoço dela. - Eu não perguntei porque eu sei que estou seguro. Eu posso ser um bastardo, mas eu sou um bastardo responsável.

Sua única resposta foi um cansado - Hmph. - Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, e ele recuperou energia e presença de espírito suficientes para administrar um feitiço de limpeza indiferente, ele estava quase dormindo quando a sentiu levantar a cabeça. - Oh, foda-se. - Ela cutucou seu ombro. - Severus?

\- Mm - ele murmurou em um tom vagamente questionador, cansado demais para administrar mais do que isso. Foi bom ouvir o seu primeiro nome novamente. Mesmo seus antigos colegas já não o usavam.

\- Por que a porta está aberta?

\- Oops - respondeu ele, completamente sem vergonha.

\- Oh, seu bastardo. Você não a protegeu?

\- Não.

\- Droga, Snape!

\- Você é tão capaz de silenciar feitiços quanto eu, e você também não a protegeu - ele apontou sonolento, recusando-se a se mexer enquanto a sentia tentando se sentar, apertando o braço em volta da cintura dela. - Não foi deliberado. Na hora em que me lembrei, já estávamos no meio das coisas. E é um pouco tarde para se envergonhar disso agora - acrescentou ele com uma voz áspera. Essa era exatamente a reação que ele havia previsto, mas isso não significava que ele tivesse que gostar.

\- Não é isso - ela respondeu cansada. - Sou adulta e acho que não fiz nada para me envergonhar. Mas não é da conta de ninguém com quem eu durmo e eu realmente não queria que ninguém mais soubesse.

\- Você não deveria ter gritado tão alto então - ele respondeu, relaxando um pouco. - Não é provável que alguém tenha ouvido falar de qualquer maneira, a menos que eles já estivessem aqui em cima. E mesmo se o fizessem, ninguém se atreveria a dizer qualquer coisa. - Ele sorriu para o cabelo dela, ninguém iria querer confirmar que era realmente o idiota gorduroso que tinha tirado todos aqueles barulhos dela, ou danificado a parede onde o cabeceira bateu nela.

\- Mas...

\- Hermione, cale a boca. Nós dois precisamos dormir um pouco depois disso e eu não posso me incomodar em me mexer. Eu pensei que você tivesse aprendido a não se preocupar com cada coisinha agora - ele murmurou sonolento. Ele sacudiu a mão vagamente na direção da porta, cutucando-a quase fechando, deixando apenas o espaço suficiente para o seu gato empurrá-la novamente se o animal decidir voltar antes do amanhecer. - Se você for boa e for dormir sem reclamar, eu provarei que não foi uma casualidade quando acordamos. Eu tenho alguns outros truques que você não viu.

\- O que te faz tão confiante de que isso vai acontecer de novo? - Ela atirou de volta, relaxando e se movendo para se aninhar contra ele, um tanto para sua surpresa.

Ele bufou cansado. - Deixe-me saber quando você conseguir uma oferta melhor. Até então, cale a boca e vá dormir.


End file.
